For Her: Kissy Kisses
by Rhe Muliya Young
Summary: Kumpulan fiksi drabble dan oneshot SasuHina. Sasuke x Hinata. Hinata-centric. Alternative Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Kissy Kisses, A SasuHina Fanfiction

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters

Warning : AU, OOC, lime, Typos, etc.

Sumarry :

Kumpulan oneshot or drabble SasuHina. Judul fic ini terinspirasi dari fic 'Kissy Kiss by Qial'

.

.

#Kissy Kisses Part 1: We're neighbourhood#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

"Tok..tok...tok!"

Suara pintu kediaman Uchiha di ketuk oleh seseorang.

"Iya, sebentar" sang nyonya Uchiha bernama Mikoto pun membuka pintunya.

"Permisi" terlihat seorang wanita seumuran Mikoto yang menggandeng anak gadis kecil.

Mikoto tersenyum ramah, "mari silahkan masuk".

Mereka pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk pada tuan rumah, "perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hitomi dan ini putriku Hyuuga Hinata, kami tetangga baru yang tinggal di samping rumah ini"

Gadis kecil yang terlihat malu-malu itu mencoba beramah-tamah "salam kenal Tante"

"Oh iya, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Mikoto" Mikoto dan Hitomi saling berjabat tangan.

"Hinata-chan kamu cantik sekali" lanjut Mikoto sambil mengelus surai indigo gadis berusia 3 tahun itu, Hinata yang masih menggenggam barbie-nya pun merona mendapatkan perlakuan itu.

"Nah Mikoto-san, ini ada buah tangan, kami baru saja pindah dari Suna kemarin" Hitomi menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan.

Sang tuan rumah merasa tidak enak, "Aduh Hitomi-san jadi merepotkan anda".

"Tidak apa-apa" Hitomi tersenyum lembut meyakinkan Mikoto.

"Tadi aku minuman buah, kalian coba ya, biar aku ambilkan dulu". Mikoto bangkit dari sofa menuju dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mikoto datang membawa beberapa gelas minuman bauh bersama seorang anak lelaki yang masih menggenggam mainan robotnya.

Mikoto menghidangkan gelas dimeja. "Silahkan diminum".

"Terimakasih Mikoto-san" ibu dan anak itu pun menyesap minuman itu.

"Iya, eh Hinata-chan perkenalkan ini anak bungsu tante namanya Sasuke, Sasuke perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Mikoto pada Sasuke yang dari yadi masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

Anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Sasuke".

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata salam kenal", mereka berdua berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Nah Sasuke, ajak Hinata main bersama" Mikoto mendorong pelan kedua anak kecil itu.

Hinata memandang ibunya, dan Hitomi pun mengangguk tanda ia mengizinkan Hinata

"Ayo" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata menuju ke ruang keluarga.

Hinata dan Sasuke duduk bersimpuh dengan mainan yang berserakan diantara mereka.

"Kau orang baru ya disini?" Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua, pandangannya mengarah ke Hinata.

Hinata duduk manis di samping Sasuke sambil menempatkan si Barbie. "Iya, aku pindah dari Suna dan belum memiliki teman".

Sasuke mengangguk sembari memilih-milih mainannya yang lumayan banyak, "Kalau begitu aku teman pertamamu kan".

"Iya, semoga kita bisa berteman baik" Hinata pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke telah selesai memilih mainnya, "Oh iya, mau berkenalan dengan temanku?"

"Uhm" Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Ini dia temanku, namanya Optimus Prime" Sasuke menunjukkan robot kesayangannya dengan bangga.

Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah robot itu. "Hai Optimus Prime aku Hinata, mau aku kenalkan dengan temanku?"

Sasuke menggerakkan kepala optimus prime anggar mengangguk, Sasuke memandang Hinata dan mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Optimus, ini Barbie sahabatku" Hinata menunjukkan boneka barbie kesayangannya.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan optimus prime, Hinata juga menggerakkan tangan Barbie, sehingga kini Optimus prime dan Barbie saling berjabat tangan. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum gembira.

"Hinata ayo main"

"Ayo"

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah menata beberapa mainan sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi latar sebuah cerita. Dapat di lihat ada rumah-rumahan kecil di situ. Ada juga rumput mainan ditambah pohon dan beberapa semak-semak. Di sekitarnya ada beberapa domba mini di letakkan secara random.

Barbie sedang bermain di rumahnya bersama dengan domba Shaun the Sheep, Hinata menggerakkan Barbie yang sedang mengelus-elus Shaun.

"Domba Shaun, makanlah rumput yang banyak, biar cepat gemuk" Hinata mendubber suara Barbie seraya terus menggerakkan tangan Barbie dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang Shaun.

Ditengah-tengah ketenangan sang Barbie, tiba-tiba muncul dinosaurus tyrex yang digerakkan Sasuke.

"Ruuuuooooaaaarrrrrr...Hahahahaha" Sasuke mendubber suara Rex.

"Ahhhh" Barbie terkejut dengan kedatangan dinosaurus pemakan daging itu.

"Hahaha, aku akan menghancurkan tempat ini dan memakanmu" Sasuke dengan suara berat nan mengancam ditambah mimik wajahnya juga berubah seram.

Kemudian Rex menghancurkan rumah Barbie, setelah itu ia hendak menggenggam tubuh Barbie.

"Hahahaha" Rex tertawa membahana penuh kemenangan.

"Ahhh...tolong selamatkan akuuuu" Barbie panik dan histeris.

"Jreng-jreng-jreng" tangan kiri Sasuke memunculkan sosok pahlawan Optimus Prime.

Optimus berdiri dengan gagahnya. "Tenanglah Barbie aku akan menolongmu".

"Berjuanglah Optimus Prime" Barbie menyemangati.

Sasuke menggerakkan Optimus dan Rex untuk saling bertarung.

"Ahhh" dan akhirnya Rex pun ambruk.

"Pergilah dari sini dan jangan ganggu Barbie lagi" Rex pun akhirnya beranjak pergi.

Optimus mendekati Barbie. "Barbie kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Iya, terimakasih Optimus pahlawanku" Barbie kemudian mengecup bibir Optimus prime.

Sasuke kaget saat tiba-tiba Hinata menggerakkan Barbie mencium Optimus.

"Hinata?"

"Iya?"

"Kenapa kau mencium Optimus?"

Hinata dengan kepolosannya berujar, "Karena Optimus telah menyelamatkan Barbie".

"Oh begitu!" Sasuke mengangguk mengerti

Kemudian Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata dan mencium bibir Hinata

"CHU"

"Ini balasan dari Optimus prime untuk Barbie" jawab Sasuke enteng, sedang Hinata jangan ditanya pasti dia blushing tingkat akut.

.

.

Part 1 Ends

Hii Guys! Aku re-publish fanfict yang dulu juga sudah pernah di publish sekitar tahun 2012.

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters

Warning : AU, OOC, lime, Typos, etc.

.

.

#Kissy Kisses Part 2 : We're in the Kindergarten#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

Cerita ini berlatar di sebuah Taman Kanak-Kanak desa Konoha, tepatnya di kelas TK B Ceria. Ada seorang guru cantik nan baik hatinya bernama Rin-sensei sedang mendampingi muridnya yang sedang Breaktime. Saat ini mereka senang karena sedang duduk-duduk rapi sambil menenteng bekal masing-masing.

"Anak-anak sekarang buka bekal masing-masing, jangan lupa sebelum makan baca do'a dulu" Rin-sensei tak lupa senantiasa mengingatkan siswa-siswinya.

"Iya sensei!" murid-murid pun menjawab dengan serempak.

Dan mereka pun membuka bekal masing-masing.

"Dobe, kau bawa bekal apa?" Sasuke bertanya pada anak pirang disamping kirinya. Ia berharap kalau Naruto bawa bekal, jadi dia bisa joinnan, soalnya dia tidak membawa bekal sama sekali.

"Aku nggak bawa bekal nih" Naruto memasang wajah nelangsanya, karena ia pun kelaparan.

"Dasar!" Sasuke nyesel berharap pada Naruto.

"Eh tenang! Aku mau minta bekal sama Sakura-chan aja" Naruto berlari menuju meja Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas, dia pun menoleh pada seseorang yang ada disamping kanannya, ternyata orang itu adalah Hinata yang sedang mengulum lolipop rasa jeruk.

"Oi Hinata, kau bawa bekal apa?" Hinata satu-satunya harapan baginya untuk mendapatkan bekal.

Hinata melepas kuluman lolipopnya "Hinata cuma bawa lolipop Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata dengan bibir dan lidah yang berubah warna menjadi keoranye-an.

"Aku mau!" Sasuke agak menuntut.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, Hinata cuma bawa satu" Hinata berkata sembari melumuri bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang sekit basah.

Mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca dan

"Hwaaaa...kamu pelit..." Sasuke nangis dengan manjanya.

"Aduh Sasuke-kun jangan menangis, nih Hinata kasih lolipopnya" Hinata menyerahkan lolipopnya yang tinggal setengah kepada Sasuke.

"Sini" Sasuke yang menghentikan tangis palsunya langsung menyerobot lolipop jeruk itu dan mengulumnya tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Yaaahhh lolipopnya udah abis" Sasuke manyun sambil melihat Hinata disampingnya.

Hinata yang tahu maksud Sasuke pun langsung berujar, "Maaf ya Sasuke-kun lolipopnya kan udah abis, Hinata nggak punya lagi" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu bohong!" sergah Sasuke sambil memicingkan matanya

"Eh, Hinata nggak bohong" bela Hinata.

"Itu, disitu masih ada lolipopnya" Sasuke menunjuk bibir oranye Hinata.

"Eh, itu, iya, Sasuke-kun mau minta ini?" Hinata gugup.

"Iya, sini" dalam sekejap Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata dan mengulum bibir Hinata.

.

.

Part 2 Ends

.

.

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


	3. Chapter 3

This story is **too short** and there are so **many vulgar words**. This fict is safe in T-rate and **not for kids**. Again, this fict is oneshot or we call it **drabble** collection, so each parts is **unrelated**. And for the plot, **there is no serious conflict** just fluffy story.

Anyway, there is Itachi x Temari here, I hope you like it.

.

.

Please enjoy this one!

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters.

Warning : AU, OOC, lime, Typos, etc.

.

.

#Kissy Kisses Part 3 : We're in the Park#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

"CHU..CHU..CHU"

Itachi dan Temari berciuman mesra ditaman, sampai mereka lupa kalau disamping mereka terdapat anak dibawah umur.

"Baka-Aniki! Kau ini ngapain?" Sasuke yang baru berumur 7 tahun menginterupsi mereka.

Itachi dan Temari terlonjak dan sadar saat itu juga.

"Eh, Sasuke" Itachi menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ka-kami la-lagi..."

"Ciuman" Temari melanjutkan kalimat Itachi yang tersendat

"Aku juga mau" pinta Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya

"Kalau mau ciuman harus cari pacar dulu dong" Itachi ngajarin yang nggak bener.

"Dimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Itu lihat, disana ada beberapa anak perempuan yang lagi main, ajak aja salah satu dari mereka menjadi pacarmu" Temari pun tambah ngajarin yang nggak bener.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk Temari, kemudian pergi menghampiri mereka.

Kini Temari dan Itachi lega tuh bocah udah pergi, jadi mereka lanjut lagi deh make outnya. Dasar!

Sasuke mengamati empat orang anak perempuan berambut coklat, pink, pirang dan merah sedang main lompat tali. Sejenak kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lain di mana seorang gadis imut berambut indigo sedang duduk dan bermain ayunan sendirian. Sasuke tertegun melihatnya.

Gadis itu bernama Hinata. Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali main bersama temannya tapi ia tidak memiliki pasangan, jadi ia memilih untuk main ayunan saja sambil melamun.

"Oi!" Hinata terlonjak ketika ada suara cowok tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatnya pria berambut emo dan bermata onyx berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ka-kamu me-memanggilku?" Hinata terbata-bata.

"Iya, ayo ikut aku!" ajak Sasuke

"Ka-kamu si-siapa?" Hinata takut dengan orang asing macam Sasuke.

"Panggil aku Sasuke, ayo donk ikut aku" Sasuke memaksa.

"I-iya deh" dengan ragu Hinata pun mengikuti Sasuke

"Kita mau ngapain Sasuke-san?" Mereka berdua telah duduk dibangku taman.

"Kamu jadi pacarku!" perintah Sasuke pada gadis yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya.

"Pa-pacar?" Hinata yang masih kecil dan polos tidak mengenal pacaran sama sekali.

"Ayo kita ciuman!" Sasuke mengajak dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ci-ciuman! Aku nggak mau ah Sasuke-san" Hinata takut dicium orang asing, apalagi cowok.

"Pokoknya aku mau cium kamu!" Sasuke merajuk.

"Aku nggak mau" Hinata tetep teguh dengan pendiriannya

"Ish, ciuman enggak!" bentak Sasuke

"..." Hinata pun terdiam ketakutan, padahal cowok itu kan baru dikenalnya, kok udah berani membentak-bentak.

Karena kesal, Sasuke pun menarik kedua pundak Hinata mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian mendekatkan bibir mungil Hinata ke bibirnya.

"Sasuke-san ka-hmmmmpppfhfh" kalimat Hinata tertahan karena ciuman Sasuke dibibirnya.

1

2

3

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dengan Hinata

"Ah ternyata ciuman sama kamu enak ya!" Sasuke berujar dengan polosnya.

"..." Tak ada respon dari Hinata

"Besok kita ciuman lagi deh, oh ya siapa namamu?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk dengan bibir yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba

"Hwaaaa...kamu jahaaaattt" Hinata menangis sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang bengong dan bingung.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Eh kamu yang bikin Hinata-chan nangis ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat bernama Tenten menghampiri Sasuke sambil membawa Hinata yang masih terisak.

"Dianya aja yang cengeng" sergah Sasuke.

"Kamu apa'in Hinata-chan, ha?" wajah Tenten berubah garang.

"Aku cuma mencium dia kok" Sasuke menjawab dengan enteng.

"APAAAA!"

.

.

.

Sasuke menghampiri kakanya Itachi sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Oi, kamu kenapa ototou kok lemes gitu?" Itachi penasaran.

"Nggak apa-apa" Sasuke menjawab dengan datar dan sok tegar.

"Eh! Pipimu kenapa?" Itachi tambah penasaran sama adiknya yang gak kayak biasanya.

"HWAAAAAAA...HIKSSS...HIKSSSS" tiba-tiba Sasuke menangis keras sambil memeluk Itachi dengan manja. Hilang sudah image cool yang tadi ia bangun.

"Ada masalah apa ototou?" Itachi mengelus saying rambut adiknya.

"Hiks, tadi aku ketemu gadis, hiks, lalu aku hiks, mencium dia hiks, terus dia nangis hiks, terus aku hiks, dipukul sama temennya hwaaa, hiks, hiks" cerita Sasuke sambil sesengukkan.

Itachi merasa bersalah karena udah ngajarin Sasuke buat nyium cewek.

"Sudahlah Ototou, besok jangan nyium cewek lagi, kalau kau sudah besar seperti ku baru boleh" nasehat Itachi.

"Kalau aku sudah besar, aku nggak kena marah lagi kan?" tangis Sasuke mulai reda.

"Iya" Itachi tersenyum lembut. Sasuke 'pun berhenti menangis, dan digantikan dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Baka-aniki ternyata ciuman itu enak banget ya" Sasuke curhat.

"Emang tadi kamu nyium siapa?" Itachi mulai curiga.

Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Kalo nggak salah namanya Hinata"

"Hinata? kayaknya aku kenal deh" Itachi memasang pose berfikir.

"Pokoknya besok kalau aku udah besar kaya Aniki, aku mau nyium Hinata lagi" janji Sasuke.

Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan adiknya.

(Gini nih akibat didikan sesat Itachi)

.

.

Part 3 Ends

.

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : (Sigh) I knew I'm not good enough. But I gotta get up and try and try to be a good author minna, I won't stop cuz I really love SasuHina. Here is the new chap! I should remind you that each chapter is **not related** **.**

.

.

Enough babbling , Please enjoy this one!

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters. This scene inspired by Korean Action Movie-Volcano High School.

Warning : AU, very OOC, lime, Typos, plot too fast, violence (maybe), etc.

.

.

#Kissy Kisses Part 4 : We're Elementary Students#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang bos preman yang hobinya makan di kantin tanpa bayar dan kerjaannya meminta dengan paksa uang jajan siswa-siswi inosen di Konoha Elementary School. Memiliki dua kaki tangan bernama Gaara Si Merah dan Naruto Si Pirang. Setiap hari Sasuke memerintahkan dua orang bawahannya itu untuk mencari mangsa di sudut-sudut sekolah atau ruangan-ruangan kosong yang jarang mendapat pengamatan dari para staff sekolah.

Hari ini seperti biasa, Naruto dan Gaara beroperasi di belakang sekolah, mengincar target yang akan menjadi korban mereka kesekian kalinya. Biasanya langganan mereka adalah para kutu buku, anak-anak intovert, atau junior mereka yang masih ingusan.

Benar saja. Kali ini mata Naruto dan Gaara tertuju pada Chojuro Hozikagi, siswa kelas 4 yang memakai kacamata tebal dan selalu membawa setumpuk buku bacaan kemanapun ia pergi. Naruto mulai menjalankan aksinya dan menghampiri anak malang itu.

"Oi kemari kau!" dengan memasang wajah premannya Naruto merangkul pundak juniornya yang bergetar ketakutan, hingga bubu-buku yang dibawanya berjatuhan di lantai. Ia pun membimbing mangsanya kearah Gaara.

Si Merah alias Gaara, menarik kerah seragam bocah bergigi runcing itu dan mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar hingga punggungnya membentur tembok. Chojuro ketakutan dan mulai berkeringat dingin ketika mata jade Gaara yang tanpa alis melotot bagaikan harimau yang hendak menerkam mangsanya.

Masih menghimpit Chojuro ke tembok, Gaara berbisik tepat di dekat telinga Chojuro "Hey little fella! Kau tahu kan kewajibannmu hari ini apa?"

Dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa Chojuro merogoh saku celananya, "A-aku ha-hanya bi-bisa memberikan i-ini" ia memberikan-you know what-lah kepada Gaara.

Naruto pun dengan sigap merebut beberapa buah uang logam dari tangan Chojuro "Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau memberi kami ini, kurang bodoh!" makian Naruto membahana di sana.

Sedangkan Chojuro terlihat hendak menangis "M-ma-af t-tapi a-aku ti-tidak pu-punya u-uang lagi".

"Cih! Gaara hajar dia, jangan beri ampun!" mendengar perintah Naruto, Gaara pun mengepalkan tinjunya hendak menghantam wajah inosen bocah keturunan Kirigakure itu.

Namun, seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal menginterupsi kegiatan mereka "Oi kalian, beraninya hanya pada kutu buku, kalau berani lawan aku!" orang itu berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Seketika itu tangan Naruto mengepal erat, "Kau, beraninya menantang kami! Jangan sok heroik, pulanglah dan sembunyi saja di ketiak ibumu!" Naruto mengejek dengan pandangannya yang terkesan meremehkan.

"BUAGH!"

Tanpa basa-basi orang itu langsung menendang perut Naruto yang bahkan belum sempat menyiapkan kuda-kuda, hingga tersungkur di tanah.

"Uh, sekarang giliranmu Merah!" Ia sempat menyeringai, dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama si merah Gaara menyusul temannya si pirang Naruto, tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah.

Mereka berdua mengerang kesakitan.

"Beritahu pada bosmu, jangan pernah meremehkan Hyuuga!" orang itu berucap sambil berlalu dari sana.

Chojuro yang telah bebas dari kungkungan para preman dengan terburu-buru mengejarnya sembari berseru "t-terimakasih, no-nona".

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke sedang enak-enakan makan di kantin sambil menunggu setoran dari anak buahnya, dan dia 'pun menyeringai lebar saat melihat dua orang itu telah tiba menghampirinya.

"Serahkan jatah hari ini!" Sasuke berkacak pinggang sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya meminta apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya.

"Ma-ma'af bos, hari ini kami tidak dapat jatah" Gaara memegangi pipinya yang membiru.

"Ck! Jangan banyak alasan, serahkan atau mati!" Sambil menggebrak meja, Sasuke melotot menampakkan mata onyx kelamnya, tanda ia sedang dalam mode marah. Membuat Naruto dan Gaara mau tak mau meneguk ludah berkali-kali.

Tak mau ambil resiko di hajar bosnya, Kali ini Naruto ikut berbicara sembari memegang perutnya yang nyeri "Ampun b-bos, ada seseorang yang menghalangi operasi kita hari ini".

Sasuke mengamati dua anak buahnya yang babak belur, dia tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Dua orang kepercayaannya yang telah berlatih ilmu kanuraga dengannya berhasil dihajar oleh oranglain.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Pupil mata Sasuke berubah merah dan naluri bertempurnya telah terbangun.

Gaara tak kuasa menjawab, dia hanya menunduk, merasa malu dengan bosnya, dan akhirnya Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke "I-itu Hyu-hyuuga".

"Hyuuga?" Sasuke lantas teringat seniornya yang berada satu tingkat diatasnya, seorang pria berambut coklat yang pernah menjadi rivalnya dulu. Sontak aura Sasuke dipenuhi awan gelap dengan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar.

Kali ini kemarahan Sasuke sudah mencapai puncaknya. Dengan dendam yang sudah membara dan naluri bertempurnya yang tengah siap, Sasuke berniat menghabisi pria bernama Neji itu.

"Akan keberitahu siapa yang berkuasa di sekolah ini".

.

.

.

Di lapangan, terlihat sekelompok siswa kelas 6 sedang bermain basket, di kelilingi penonton yang antusias menonton pertandingan antara tim Guy Poetra yang dipimpin oleh Neji versus Dog the Conquerer yang dipimpin oleh Kiba, mereka dua tim basket andalan Konoha Elementary School.

Dengan menyingsingkan lengan baju seragamnya, Sasuke melangkah hendak menghampiri Neji yang telah berani-beraninya menghajar bawahannya, dan menghambat pergerakan operasinya.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi Gaara menahannya "Bos, bukan dia yang menghajar kami!"

Sasuke pun terbengong, "lalu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Itu" dengan mantap Gaara menunjuk segerombol cheerleaders, jari telunjuk Gaara tepat mengacung kearah gadis cantik berambut indigo sepinggang.

Awan hitam kelam diringi sambaran kilat yang sedari tadi bertengger di sekitar Sasuke kini hilang tergantikan dengan awan putih nan fluffy dihiasi pelangi yang bersinar serta puluhan merpati yang mengepakkan sayapnya ke atas langit biru disekitarnya.

Mulut Sasuke yang menganga dihiasi dengan senyuman, dan onyxnya mengkilat-kilat memandangi gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata, siswi nomor satu di klub Karate, tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Hal ini menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha tengah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke pun tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dalam fantasinya, Sasuke yang matanya berbentuk hati berwarna pink terlihat sedang memajukan bibirnya menciumi bibir Hinata yang terlihat memakai gaun dan memiliki sayap putih bagai malaikat. Dengan background taman bunga dan air terjun, ditambah backsound lagunya Harry Styles – Sweet Creature berdendang di sana-sini, membuat Sasuke makin larut tenggelam dalam imajinasinya.

Si pirang dan si merah terbengong-bengong pada kelakuan bosnya itu. Gaara menatap Naruto seolah meminta penjelasan atas perubahan sikap Sasuke, Naruto yang tidak tahu menahu hanya menggelengkan kepala durennya sembari mengangkat bahunya sebagai balasan.

Dengan raut muka khawatir Naruto mencoba menyadarkan bosnya yang sampai saat ini pandangan matanya belum teralih dari Hinata, "Bos kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Namun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke adalah "Aww, Kawaii!".

.

.

.

PART 4 ENDS

.

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


End file.
